La vida me enseñó a morir, el amor me enseñó a mentir
by TefiStark
Summary: Kat es hija de una pareja de arcanistas que trabajan para la familia real y conoce a Bast, un bardo proveniente de familia humilde, en un bar donde él trabajaba cantando y tocando diferentes instrumentos. ¿Quien sabría que sería Bast la persona con la que Kat escaparía de aquella familia en la que sólo importan las impresiones? ¿Estará feliz con su decisión?


Pienso que no es correcto empezar este relato con mi historia ya que yo no soy digno de ser el protagonista, pero te puedo contar como conocí a la persona que le dio sentido a mi pasado, mi presente y probablemente a mi futuro cercano. Ella se llamaba Kat. Katarina, en realidad, pero todos le decían Kat. Mi nombre era y es aún Bast. Simplemente Bast y aquel era mi apodo también. Yo era un niño y ella era mi amor inalcanzable; hija de arcanistas, cercana a la familia real de aquel pueblito en el que ambos nacimos. Creo que sería correcto decirles que ella era sumamente hermosa; despampanante, mejor dicho. Habrá tiempo para explicar las sensaciones que aquellos ojos marrones podían hacerte sentir, a mí y a cualquier hombre que la mirara el tiempo suficiente.

Pero claro, yo nunca le había hablado. Yo era hijo de campesinos y no tenía un futuro asegurado. Tal vez me iría mejor que a ellos como comerciante, o llegaba a hacer un arcanista, o hasta un escribano que era lo que mis padres querían. Pero lo que ellos deseaban era un martirio para mí; desde que nací lo único que sé es que odio sentarme enfrente de una persona y que él trate de enseñarme algo en el que yo no tengo interés alguno. A mi me apasionaba la música; incluso tenía mi propia flauta y se podía decir que tenía una melodiosa voz que a todos gustaba.

Yo gané esa intensa pelea entre las aspiraciones de mis padres y las mías. Yo, con 13 años, empecé a cantar en bares y a proporcionar un poco de dinero al que mis padres ganaban con sus cosechas anuales. No era mucho. Ni siquiera era suficiente, pero era una ayuda.  
Yo adoraba mi trabajo a pesar de que no fuera algo de lo que estar honrado, pero me traía alegría el poder cantar y tocar un instrumento para ganarme la vida. Eso fue hasta que durante una de las largas noches en el bar, cantando y tocando entre borrachos que no paraban de gritar y quejarse, vi entrar a la familia real pidiéndoles a los dueños de aquel bar que sacaran a todo cliente de allí. Esto era común en estos días, donde la inseguridad de los caminos era impresionante, o al menos eso escuché yo ya que nunca tuve los recursos necesarios como para irme de mi hogar natal. Vi entrar a cada una de las personas y me sorprendí cuando entre tanta gente adulta, apareció una niña. Sí, así fue como conocí a mi alegría y a mi perdición. Le canté mis mejores canciones y la hice sonreír con halagos y miradas dulces. Averigüé su nombre luego de insistir y ella supo el mío al instante. Todavía recuerdo esa vocecita y esos ojos marrones tímidos, y sé que ella no pudo sacarse de la cabeza todas esas canciones que pude dedicarle aquella noche mientras los adultos discutían un tema de tanta importancia.

No la volví a ver hasta después de las fechas festivas. No la vi por casi un año entero pero aún así la recordaba a la perfección, y por fin logré encontrar paz en sus ojos grandes cuando su familia convocó otra reunión en aquel bar. Esta vez logré hablar con ella de música, le enseñé cual era mi truco para lograr dominar tantos instrumentos a la vez y ella rió con mis chistes malos. Ella habló de libros y de lo mucho que disfrutaba leer en noches de verano a la luz de una vela. Yo mencioné que no entendía como aguantó las clases insufribles de lectura, y también le dije que yo nunca pude. Ella no me juzgó, sólo volvio a reír y me dio toda la razón.

Esta vez no pasó un largo tiempo hasta que pude volver a verla, y fueron varias las ocasiones en las que mantuve una conversación con aquel ser hermoso. Varias veces fui yo el que rió de sus chistes pero claro que los míos eran mejores, y se lo aclaré una vez mientras que oía que ella duplicaba su cantarina risa. La septima vez que la vi decidí que no iba a esperar tanto tiempo hasta verla, y simplemente le ofrecí verla en algún otro lado para pasar alguna tarde en el centro de la ciudad, o tal vez en la plaza viendo el mercado ambulante o los circos que solían quedarse varias semanas para luego seguir su camino. Pude ver como sus mejillas rosadas se volvían algo rojas y mis ojos se llenaron de alegría cuando oí aquel "sí".

En cuanto mis pies tocaron la entrada de mi casa, empezaron los gritos. Mi madre preguntando si había ganado suficiente dinero y mi padre queriendo saber donde había estado. Oh, olvidé aclararlo; mi padre sufre de Alzheimer, pero claro que en ese momento no sabíamos que tenía y suponíamos que eran inventos de él, ya que en sus años de juventud solía ser un jóven muy bromista, podía bromear con cualquier tema existente y claro que incluía mucho a su memoria. Mi madre no paraba de gritarla y nos ponía a todos de muy mal humor. Debido a esto decidí meterme directamente en mi cuarto y pensar en Katarina y en aquella salida a la plaza que tenía con ella dentro de dos días. Empecé a practicar mis diálogos en mi cabeza mientras me encontraba tirado sobre mi cama. Ella tenía un don natural para las palabras; sabía exactamente que decirte en el momento exacto y yo simplemente actuaba por impulso, lo primero que venía a mi mente lo soltaba y hasta parecía que me estaba yendo bastante bien con mi técnica. Lo que me encantaba de aquella muchacha es que no importa lo mal que salieran mis diálogos, ella reía y lo tomaba como si fuese una más de mis bromas.

Fui a dormirme como todos los días: envuelto en gritos y mantas repletas de pulgas, pero con un sentimiento que actuaba de calmante; el saber que Katarina había aceptado ir a la plaza conmigo.  
"Y yo que creía que iba a decir que no" recuerdo que pronuncié en voz baja, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa ganadora.


End file.
